Forgiven
by always-kh
Summary: he'd forgive her for anything..even killing him. Or trying to at least, fortunately they're past that now. AU-ish. challenge fic. rating for mild language.


**disclaimer: FANfiction. think about it. all i o****wn is the plot. i would never have had the pure genius for all that is kingdom hearts--like putting disney and ff characters in there.**

**Okay so this can be seen as a companion to 'entangled by lies' or read alone but it is also a challenge fic. it was in the replica's POV in case you couldn't tell. this is rather AU-ish.**

**A/N:** posted as a response to psycholone's challenge

story below

...............................................................................................................................

**Forgiven**  
She sat there again outside and alone. I watched her, saw her face wet with tears, her eyes red and puffy. I sat silently beside her until she turned to me.

"Nami, tell me what's wrong?"

She sobbed again, "I-I'm such a horrible person. It's unforgivable. I hurt him so much. And you too. I-I-I nearly killed you; I don't know how I didn't," she finally manged to choke out despite the sobs making her whole body quiver, and she tried to say something else for a moment but couldn't continue the sobs too strong and painful for her to breathe well enough to talk.

I would forgive her anything. That incident, those revelations... I hadn't known what to make of them at first that betrayal and hurt, having been lied to and used for my whole existence, being just a copy and replaceable, an experiment to be studied and that was all it confused and jumbled everything it was as if the only hope and light in the world had just... vanished, like a star or a... supernova was it? But one that had extinguished and burned out under its own power in a massive explosion that I had gotten caught up in and left in little pieces never to be the same. But... my heart had made a choice long before my head ever did and fortunately my body had gone along with my heart... So now once again I pulled her towards me, into my lap, and held her tightly to my chest, breathing in her sweet scent."Shhhhh, it's okay," I crooned to her softly, one hand circling along her back the other in among her soft hair soothing her. The sobbing calmed slightly as she clung to me, burrowing her head against my chest listening to the steady rhythm of my heart, something that she lacked and I didn't understand it... but it didn't matter. The muffled sobbing continued as she clutched at my shirt but I could tell she would be able to talk now to explain just what was going on because honestly I didn't understand any of this...

"Hey there," I smiled down at her my face buried in her hair so I felt sure she felt it if nothing else as I breathed into her hair and I felt sure it must tickle judging by her reaction so I pulled away slightly missing her warmth, "Want to explain what's wrong now?"

She paused for a few moments as if trying to keep her emotions more in check and find the right words to say, to express something so... important to her I suppose.

"After what I did I would understand if you didn't want to speak to me anymore," she finally blurted out hopelessly.

"Nami it's okay," I protested and continued holding her as I elaborated. "I was right there with you, remember? And I forgive you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I-I love you. And, even if these memories of mine aren't real, the way I feel is no lie. Even when all my memories were erased, I wanted to protect you. Believe me if I didn't want to I wouldn't have." She chuckled weakly at that and encouraged I continued, "I wanted to protect you because that's what is in my heart. It's you."

She'd calmed considerably but still clung to me as if for dear life… not that I minded. It made us both feel... 'realer' as if that was possible. But it gave a sense that someone else was there who actually gave a damn about you. Even if we didn't have emotions there was still something just as intangible and it seemed like emotions to me... The way I felt just being near her... how could it not be real? I'd been with her for over a year now and I'd seen her grow… even though Nobodies weren't supposed to age. But that just proved to me that she was different. To me she would never be a Nobody, she was just Naminé. And she'd even given me a name, proving to me how truely different from all the others.

"In all the time I've been with you I've never left you. I'll always be with you." I still held the star that she'd given me. I could hear her every breath and knew when she wanted companionship and when she wanted to be alone no one knew her like I did... and even if that didn't matter to her to me it was a source of pride...

"Thank you!" she breathed. "But… is it enough? There's no way I can... make up for all of this."

"But you tried right? You fixed everything. You freed Sora, foiled the organization, _and_ threw away a chance to escape because of a promise. You didn't _have_ to do any of that. You chose to. So let it go. Don't fear the past."

**..........................................................................................................**

**A/N:** posted as a response to psycholone's challenge (you pick a quote and use the letters in it for pairings). Check out his profile for more. Anyway, the quote I used is: A man in ea**rn**est finds means or, if he can't find, creates them.

So the pairing I did was: Namine and riku replika

r&r. oh and please vote in my new poll.

oh and if people end up liking any of these and want me to possibly lengthen them or make stories with these pairings or possible storylines from any of these oneshots let me know.

next up is EXS any guesses?

inspired by the song phobic by plumb. it's a good song.


End file.
